


Back to School

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Please</i>, professor, can’t you give me some… extra credit?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #215 "fantasy"

“Yes, come in!” Rodney yelled distractedly, when there was a knock on the open door of his borrowed office— it had been ‘graciously offered’ by the professor whose lectures Rodney was finishing, by which he apparently meant that the man had cleared off half of his desk and left the rest of the mess for Rodney to deal with.

The person knocked again, and Rodney looked up. “What are you doing here?”

John leaned in the doorway, clutching a random textbook to his chest with both arms and looking at Rodney through his lashes. “Professor McKay,” he said, “I failed my last exam and I need this class to graduate. Isn’t there _anything_ I can do to help my grade?”

Rodney blinked at him, then scowled. “No, no, no— What the hell, Sheppard?”

“What?” John asked. He straightened, returning the book to the shelf where he apparently got it. “You never fantasized about a young co-ed coming on to you? Or maybe there was a hot teacher you always wanted to seduce?”

“Of course not,” Rodney protested. “My teachers were all morons, and students are only slightly better because they still have the potential to not be morons.”

John snorted a laugh. “Well, if you’d been my teacher, I’d have had more than a few fantasies that started like this, let me tell you.”

“I— What?”

“Oh, yeah,” John continued. He pushed off from the doorjamb, purposely putting a little extra slink in his steps as he crossed to brace both hands on the desk. “ _Please_ , professor, can’t you give me some… extra credit?”

“Oh, my god, _no_ ,” said Rodney, but he was laughing. He came around the desk to catch John’s arm and pull him into an easy kiss. “But I will have sex with you.”

John grinned. “Score.”

THE END


End file.
